Crescendo
by Xesphanite
Summary: Kanade drags a reluctant Tsubasa to a strip club on their day off to watch an alluring pair of sisters that perform there. When they unwittingly attract the attention of said sisters, it became the start of the wildest ride of their lives. Maria x Tsubasa, Kanade x Serena


So sibling incest warning! If that bothers you please just leave. It's not the main focus of the story but there's a scene depicting sisters making out and a tad more. You have been warned.

This story would mostly focus on Maria x Tsubasa and Serena x Kanade, with Serena perhaps being a little OOC (Well, not like we know much of her personality anyway). Set in a world with no Symphogears and Tsubasa and Kanade are still Zwei Wing while Maria and Serena are a pair of succubi sisters.

"A-are you sure about this, Kanade?" Tsubasa asked her best friend and idol partner Kanade as she dragged her towards the entrance of a very posh and very exclusive strip club. Tsubasa seriously contemplated on digging her heels like a child so that Kanade would stop.

"What are you talking about, Tsubasa? Of course I'm sure! We've been planning this for weeks!" Kanade exclaimed, just a hint of exasperation in her voice as she probably sensed Tsubasa's hesitation. "We finally get a day off and I want to have some fun!" She nodded her head in emphasis, her wild flaming red hair bobbing.

"But here?" Tsubasa swallowed nervously as they were now in front of the doors. Tsubasa looked at the two huge bouncers flagging the entrance with apprehension. Tsubasa felt very shy and nervous with going to such a place. Kanade teased her that she was such a prude but really, Tsubasa was just mostly innocent about such things. When they first planned this, Tsubasa had agreed since she wanted to prove Kanade wrong. Well, now that she was here, Tsubasa felt very intimidated and perhaps regretted it just a bit that she fell for Kanade's obvious baiting.

"You don't have to worry about a thing Tsubasa. Ogawa took care of everything for us so all we gotta do is have fun! Besides, you're not a prude are ya?" Kanade grinned wickedly, slapping Tsubasa's back as she kindly reminded her of Tsubasa's agreement to the whole thing. "And I've been dying to go here for so long already. Lilith and Siren are going to perform today! So come on!" Kanade's grin turned a bit more lecherous at that announcement.

Right, Tsubasa now remembered why Kanade was so dead-set on going here. Lilith and Siren were apparently the most popular draw of the club, a pair of tempting and utterly gorgeous strip dancers that enchanted anyone who came to watch them. Tsubasa heard that they were also sisters, with Lilith being the elder sister and Siren being the younger. Kanade had been burning with curiosity ever since they heard the rumors from the gossiping stage hands.

With a defeated sigh, Tsubasa allowed herself to be dragged in. A suited man who looked suspiciously like the manager welcomed them in and personally escorted them to their seats. Tsubasa was in awe of the place. It was much bigger than she initially thought. The room they were brought in was cavernous, with austere and tasteful decorations. The main attraction however was the large stage with several metal poles. There were already quite a few patrons milling about, both men and women. When they arrived at their seats, Tsubasa found that they were right near the stage, probably the best seats in the house.

"This is one of the times I'm glad I'm an international idol." Kanade commented with a huge grin as she settled on the plush, couch seat. Tsubasa shyly sat beside her, conscious of some of the stares they garnered. Well, the lights were a little dim so Tsubasa didn't think they were that recognizable… Hopefully.

"Don't worry too much Tsubasa. Even if they do recognize us they won't do anything. We're not the only international celebrities who come here, so relax and enjoy a drink. The show's going to start soon." Kanade assured her, practically shoving an appropriately blue-colored cocktail in Tsubasa's hands. Kanade already had a red orange cocktail in her other hand and she drank it down happily. Tsubasa didn't even notice the drinks being served and she knew she had to relax. Taking it, Tsubasa leaned back on her seat and sipped her drink. It was sweet yet the alcohol had a strong taste. Just a few sips calmed Tsubasa's nerves and she relaxed a little.

And then, the lights further dimmed. Kanade sat up straighter in her seat, most likely excited. Tsubasa awkwardly did the same, feeling apprehensive yet also a little excited in a way. Music started thrumming through the air and colorful lights illuminated the stage a bit, showcasing two women that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Tsubasa had heard that Lilith and Siren were gorgeous, however, that description felt almost inadequate to the pair of seductresses that took the stage like a storm with their mere presence. All eyes were immediately drawn to them, like their very presence demanded one's attention. Tsubasa herself had her eyes helplessly drawn and her indigo eyes met sultry teal.

The woman that had caught her attention was perhaps a little older than both Kanade and Tsubasa but her beauty was beyond compare. She seemed to be older than her companion on the stage and Tsubasa could only surmise that this was Lilith. Tsubasa's throat became a little dry and her breathing quickened as she looked into those eyes. Lilith had lustrous pink hair in a messy bun on her head. Tsubasa caught a glimpse of the enticing and pale slope of her neck before she casually took off the elastic that held her hair in a bun. In a glorious cascade of pink, her hair came flowing down like a waterfall as she shook her head sensually. Tsubasa felt her heart stutter at the incredibly sexy sight.

When Tsubasa's eyes lowered, they almost bulged out of their sockets when she saw that the woman was only wearing a black lacy bra that proudly showed off her impressively large cleavage. Her obviously toned stomach was bare and there was a black butterfly tattoo just a little to the right of her belly button, partially hidden by the lacy black panties and the too sexy garter belt clipped to long black stockings, ending with black stilettos with high heels that could easily punch through feet if so inclined.

Tsubasa was already floored by her beauty but when Lilith started her dancing, Tsubasa's brain seemed to short-circuit and she could only stare in a daze. Every single move was slow and sensual, perfectly in time to the music pounding out of the speakers. She took hold of the pole, sensually swaying her hips side to side, showcasing her wonderful derriere before arching her back and practically grinding her body on the pole. Tsubasa could feel all the blood rush to her face at just that one alluring move and she knew she was in huge trouble.

When she effortlessly lifted herself up and was suddenly upside down and hanging using her body and legs as leverage, Tsubasa's jaw unhinged itself and fell to the ground. She then spun slowly, one leg outstretched, giving Tsubasa a perfect view of endless leg and a barely covered crotch. When she was back on her feet, she moved to another pole with a confident strut, a smirk on her face.

That was when Tsubasa noticed the other woman in the show, seemingly moving in perfect sync with Lilith. This one must be Siren. She was attired similarly to Lilith but instead of black she wore white, a strangely? contrasting picture of innocence and purity. She was slightly smaller in stature and was not as voluptuous as her older sister, however, Siren was no less beautiful. She had slightly shorter hair than Lilith and was a warm brown color with a hint of orange and her eyes were of a slightly different shade but other than that, their facial features were very similar. One could not deny that they were indeed sisters.

Both of them moved effortlessly on the stage, defying gravity with their moves. Since she was so close, Tsubasa could see how each lift and spin caused the muscles on their legs, stomach and arms to become defined and it was a very sexy sight. Tsubasa's eyes were however much more drawn to Lilith, and they followed her like a hawk hungry for its prey. It did not help at all that it seemed like Lilith's eyes met Tsubasa's more than once, as if she was watching Tsubasa too. That impossible thought sent a thrill down Tsubasa's spine and her hold on her largely forgotten glass of cocktail tightened.

And then, it was suddenly over. Tsubasa could've sworn that Lilith gave her one last glance before she left the stage. Tsubasa felt keenly disappointed as she watched Lilith leave. Tsubasa's eyes were glued to her very nice ass, watching her sashay away back behind the stage as another set of strippers entered.

"So, what do you think?" Kanade nudged her, snapping Tsubasa out of her stupor. Tsubasa cleared her throat, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"It was… alright." Tsubasa replied as coolly as she could.

"Are you kidding me, Tsubasa? That was like, totally hot! That was more than alright!" Kanade hissed at her, elbowing her sharply. "Did you see Siren and all those moves?! She looks so innocent but damn!" Kanade whistled lowly. "She was really crazy hot. I couldn't take my eyes off her!"

Tsubasa then gave a shy nod. She understood Kanade's sentiments very well. She could hardly take her eyes off Lilith either but she didn't want to really admit it enthusiastically as Kanade did. Kanade would start teasing her for it she's sure. Thankfully, Kanade seemed to have been mesmerized by Siren and didn't pay attention to how Tsubasa had her jaw unhinged while watching Lilith like a hawk.

Tsubasa settled down to try and watch the next strippers. They were beautiful and good but they just lacked the beauty and presence that the pair of sisters earlier had.

"…I'm bored." Kanade declared after exactly ten minutes, swirling her drink idly in her hand. It seemed that she wasn't all that interested either. After all, after seeing perfection, everyone else would be totally inadequate, wouldn't they?

Tsubasa merely shrugged, a yearning to see Lilith once again in her gut. She tried to ignore it, scolding herself internally. How could she be so enchanted by a person after just one dance?

"Wanna go around a bit? You know, maybe we can see Siren and Lilith somewhere." Kanade then invited her; not at all shy in stating what she wanted.

"Alright." Tsubasa agreed, not really feeling up to watching the show. Of course, she wouldn't really admit that she also wanted to see the sisters again.

* * *

There was a certain air of anticipation tonight, Maria noted to herself with a smirk as she stood with her sister Serena, lazily waiting for their show to start. The two were at the backstage, hidden behind the curtains. Clad in matching lingerie, the two sisters were alluring and gorgeous.

"Maria-neesan?" Serena called out curiously, having noticed Maria's change in expression.

"Mmm… I feel as though something good would happen tonight." Maria murmured, explaining her sentiments.

"There is a certain excitement in the audience. Perhaps there's someone interesting who arrived." Serena agreed, having sensed what her sister meant.

"Would they be perhaps even easier to rile up now?" Maria drawled, a bit excited at the prospect.

"More energy for us then." Serena smirked and Maria laughed a little. Humans were so very easy to excite. It made gathering sexual energy almost boring. As succubi, Maria and Serena needed that energy to survive. Working as strippers, they didn't even need to have sex with anyone else to get it. Their dancing was already enough to rake in all the energy they needed, just from watching patrons. And since they were the best at it, the pay and tips were great. With all the money and sexual energy they need, it was a very comfortable and easy life indeed.

When the lights further dimmed and the music started, Maria grinned at her little sister, her eyes practically glowing in the dark. "Shall we?" She then gestured forward and Serena strutted on the stage first, followed by Maria.

Maria smirked as soon as all eyes were on them. Sexual energy simmered in the air just by their mere appearance. Maria glanced at Serena, noticing that a smile had alighted at her face. She always did get off with having the adoring gazes of people pinned on her. When they started their routine, perfectly executed and powerfully alluring, the sexual energy peaked and Maria reveled in it. Her body automatically started absorbing it and inevitably, her own libido started to rise.

Something felt different today however. It was unusual but it wasn't bad. In fact, Maria decided that it was a good thing. The energy was much more potent and dare she say, _delicious_ , even. Certainly different from what she was used to experiencing and in consequence, she felt hornier a lot faster than she normally would.

Intrigued at who could be the source of such energy, Maria found indigo eyes in the crowd. It was a beautiful woman most likely in her early twenties. She had long blue hair partially tied back with a side ponytail and lovely indigo eyes. She wore a little black dress that showed off a lean yet still feminine body underneath and long pale legs. She was staring straight at Maria, quite like she was ready to devour her. Maria had seen that look countless of times and so she was surprised when a thrill of excitement went through her spine.

Maria believed that she had never seen her before here in the club but the woman seemed somewhat familiar. Their usual clientele here were men and some women but this is the first time she had seen someone as lovely as her. It was strange, Maria never really took much notice of humans but for some strange reason, she found herself interested in this one. Was she the source of that delicious energy she felt? But no… It was difficult to tell with all the other patrons' energy swirling about.

When their set finally ended, Maria took one last glance at the blue-haired woman before leaving the stage, her interest piqued and feeling very horny. As soon as Maria arrived backstage however, before she could even open her mouth to comment on the strange energy she picked up earlier, Serena quickly dragged her away through the barely lit corridors that will lead them to the club proper. Maria instantly knew what was wrong. It seemed that Serena had also felt the effects of the unusual energy earlier. Her realization was proven right when Serena shoved her right into a hidden alcove, making sure that there was no one there before she pulled Maria's head down and captured her lips into a desperate and needy kiss.

Maria purred in approval, opening her mouth and letting their tongues brush and intertwine in a torrid kiss. Serena seemed quite worked up, especially when Maria slid a knee between her legs. Even through her stockings, Maria could tell that Serena was already damp. Serena gave a soft moan as she grinded down Maria's knee, wanting more of that delicious contact.

"Maria-neesan, I want to come right now." Serena demanded as she pulled back and looked at Maria with a pleading pout, the look on her face a contrast to her verbal demand. Maria chuckled lowly, rolling her eyes in fond exasperation. Serena can be such a spoiled child. Well, it's really Maria's fault as she indulges all of Serena's whims.

"Alright." Maria murmured graciously before her lips latched on Serena's neck, sucking the sensitive skin. Maria pinned Serena to the wall so that she could have better leverage. Maria ground her knee upward even harder, Serena gasping softly in response. With Serena's arms wrapped around Maria's shoulder and Maria's knee practically the only thing holding Serena up, Serena was in total ecstasy as she rode her sister's knee. Maria's lips came back to Serena's to swallow all the moans she knew would come out of her mouth.

Suddenly, there was that delicious energy that Maria felt earlier during their dance. It was now much more potent and utterly intoxicating. What was this? It tasted impossibly good and Maria's arousal skyrocketed. Someone was watching was the realization that sparked in Maria's brain but she didn't care as she worked harder to get Serena to climax. It didn't take all that long since Serena seemed to be affected by the unexpected energy as well. Serena arched her back as she came, shuddering in Maria's arms as she let out a mewl of pleasure even with their mouths connected.

Carefully, Maria lowered her knee, letting Serena stand properly and pulling away. Serena's cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard from her climax and even though she knew someone was watching, Maria could not help but place an affectionate kiss on Serena's forehead.

"Someone's here." Serena said softly, her voice barely above a whisper as she leaned her head on Maria's shoulder. Maria nodded imperceptibly.

"That energy… You felt it too, Maria-neesan?" Serena asked again, and Maria gave another nod.

"They're quite naughty, watching us right now." Maria murmured. Strangely, neither of them felt angry at the breach of privacy. They were much more curious of whoever it was that was emitting that intoxicating sexual energy.

As if on cue, the two of them stepped away from the alcove they were hiding in, and their eyes met the totally red faces of two women gaping at them, seemingly frozen that way the whole time. Maria's eyebrows raised in surprise when she found that one of the women was the blue-haired patron she had been intrigued with earlier. And now that only the four of them were there, Maria was able to tell that the delicious energy she had been feeding on came from her. Her companion also had potent energy and Maria noticed that Serena's eyes were glued to her. She was also quite beautiful and almost handsome, having long and wild red hair and wore a dress shirt that hardly hid her voluptuous breasts. Something tickled at the back of Maria's mind. She was now certain that she knew these two but she couldn't remember where she had seen them before.

The two voyeurs seemed to finally realize that their objects of observation had noticed them and the blue-haired woman flushed an interesting shade of red, looking like she was about to faint. It made Maria's lips quirk in amusement.

"I… I… W-We…" The blue-haired woman sputtered out. Her voice sounded high-pitched, like she was squeaking. Her red-haired companion seemed largely still preoccupied with gaping and… Was that drool? Maria heard Serena stifle a giggle, seemingly amused as Maria was.

"That wasn't a part of the show, dear customers." Maria broke the silence, a coy smirk now on her face. The blue-haired woman seemed like steam was coming out of her ears, her whole face bright red. The red-haired woman finally snapped out of her daze and chuckled nervously, not looking quite as embarrassed as her companion as she scratched her head sheepishly.

"Um… It… was an accident?" The red-haired woman said uncertainly while smiling guiltily.

"W-we're terribly sorry!" The blue-haired woman finally blurted out and bowed deeply in apology before she grabbed her companion's hand and dragged her away. Maria blinked at how fast the woman moved in heels before she realized that she was smiling. Now that was interesting. Very interesting. When Maria turned to Serena, there was a glint of want in her eyes. Ah, it looked like her dear sister was in agreement.

"Maria-neesan." Serena began before she looked up at Maria. "I want her, I want that redhead." She said with all seriousness.

"This is a first." Maria pointed out calmly, not yet admitting that she understood perfectly what Serena wanted.

"Her sexual energy… It's the most delicious thing I ever tasted and I want more of it." Serena admitted without any preamble. "…Is that okay?" She then asked, almost shy now.

"Of course." Maria's features softened for a moment before she smirked. "I feel the same actually. Her blue-haired companion though… That's who I want." Maria admitted, the same glint of want now in her eyes.

"We were right earlier. Someone interesting did turn up." Serena's smirk mirrored Maria's.

"Indeed." Maria chuckled. They still had one more performance at the stage before they were free to do whatever they want. Oh, it looked like it was going to be a very fun evening. Serena then carefully rearranged her hair before snapping her fingers to call on her magic, her rumpled and soiled lingerie good as new. The two of them went back backstage, both plotting on what to do with their newest toys.

* * *

Tsubasa desperately wanted to go home, her face and even the very tip of her ears a burning red as she dragged Kanade along with her back to their seats. When they finally got back after dodging the many patrons milling about, Tsubasa dropped to her seat heavily with a groan. She tried to chase away the images that were seemingly seared in her brain but to no avail.

Seeing Lilith pin Siren to the wall and kissing her passionately, with Siren climaxing from riding her thigh, was the most erotic thing Tsubasa had ever seen in her life. Tsubasa uncomfortably crossed her legs, acutely aware that she was very aroused right now. It didn't help that Tsubasa's mind kept on replaying the scene. She then wondered what it would feel like if it was her being pinned to the wall by Lilith. Immediately, Tsubasa shook her head vigorously to try to stop her mind from conjuring up images of herself being kissed passionately and riding Lilith's thighs to orgasm. She was sure steam was coming out of her ears from the unbelievable amount of heat on her cheeks.

"Tsubasa…" Kanade then called out to her, still looking a little out of it.

"…What?" Tsubasa replied, looking rather miserable and embarrassed beyond belief.

"I think I ruined my panties." Kanade said solemnly as she looked at Tsubasa with a still dazed look.

Tsubasa did not even deign to answer, burying her face in her hands. And of course, Kanade was useless to help her with this predicament. Besides, she didn't need to admit that she ruined hers too.

"I want to go home." Tsubasa whined. Being a voyeur was bad enough, but being caught? It was so very embarrassing. Tsubasa then remembered Lilith's coy smirk as she caught them red-handedly. Neither of them looked remotely angry but Tsubasa had never felt so embarrassed (and turned on) and she really didn't know what to do with herself. Well, it was their fault that they didn't notice that they've been caught by the sisters.

She was just supposed to be walking around with Kanade when they stumbled upon Lilith and Siren with their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Tsubasa had been rendered totally speechless, her brain having shut down on her at the incredibly taboo yet amazingly hot sight, not that Kanade was any better. The two of them stood there like idiots, their mouths gaping open. They had watched as Siren rode her older sister's thigh to orgasm, too stunned to even move and they subsequently got caught.

"You're right, maybe we should leave." Kanade murmured in agreement, surprising Tsubasa a little. She thought Kanade was going to protest and insist on staying. "But damn Tsubasa! That was really hot! Better than any porn I've ever seen!" Kanade then swore, looking both embarrassed and impressed. "But I don't wanna be caught here by those two. What if they're angry at us?" Kanade fretted a little, actually being sensible for the first time. Tsubasa gulped at the thought of that and she nodded to Kanade's sentiments.

Suddenly however, the music started again and both Tsubasa and Kanade looked back at the stage, only to see Lilith and Siren appear again. Tsubasa cursed mentally while Kanade let the same curse pass her lips without hesitation. Tsubasa froze in her seat when Lilith looked straight at her and her lips curled into a smirk. Feeling like a deer caught in headlights, Tsubasa could not move or look away, her gaze trapped in captivating teal. When Lilith began dancing again, she kept her eyes exclusively trained on Tsubasa, her movements utterly hypnotic and seductive. Tsubasa tried to swallow to get rid of her suddenly dry throat but to no avail. She felt like a bleating lamb being eyed by a large hungry wolf, her legs refusing to move. All thought of leaving faded as Lilith drew Tsubasa in with her magnetic and wicked gaze.

Tsubasa was completely powerless and she sat there, helplessly pinned with just a stare. She could feel herself getting wet again, especially since it seemed that Lilith's dancing became a lot more erotic and alluring. An impossible thought went through her mind then, was it because of her? Tsubasa felt her heart race at the thought. When it was over, Tsubasa felt extremely keyed up and felt like she just ran a marathon. It feels as though her face was going to be permanently red and her heartbeat pounded loudly in her ears.

"Siren was looking at me the whole time she danced." Kanade mumbled, looking just as winded and breathless as Tsubasa was. "We're screwed aren't we?" Kanade asked, most likely it was just a rhetorical question but Tsubasa nodded nonetheless.

"We really should get out of here." Kanade muttered, looking around in a panic as she shot to her feet. Tsubasa jumped to her feet as well, all for leaving as soon as possible. Just as they were about to slip into the crowd, a pale hand on Kanade's shoulder stopped them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Someone seductively drawled behind them, making both Kanade and Tsubasa jump. They whirled back, only to see Lilith and Siren right behind them. Resisting the urge to scream like a little girl, Tsubasa bit her lip and stepped back. Both of them were smirking and Tsubasa's senses screamed danger. How did they even get here so fast?!

"Uhh…" It seemed that Kanade went a little brain dead as it was Siren who was holding onto her shoulder, not that Tsubasa was any better. Standing in front of these two utterly gorgeous women, it seemed that Tsubasa's thought processes ceased, especially when Lilith stepped closer to her.

"The evening is hardly over. It would be a shame if you were to leave before you even experience the main event." Lilith purred. Tsubasa felt faint, even her voice was pure sex. It was the kind of voice that Tsubasa would not mind hearing for the rest of her life.

"M-Main event..?" Tsubasa echoed dumbly and Lilith's smirk widened.

"Wouldn't you like a private show?" Siren asked confidently, her eyes smoldering as she looked into Kanade's eyes. She then leaned forward, her face coming closer to Kanade's and whispered something in her ear. Tsubasa only saw her partner's eyes widen and she gave a dazed nod. Siren then pulled back and turned to walk away. Kanade followed her immediately like a large and eager puppy.

"K-Kanade!" Tsubasa called out, feeling betrayed as Kanade left her all alone with Lilith. Tsubasa swallowed thickly when she heard Lilith laugh in amusement and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry. My sister will take good care of your companion." Lilith breathed softly into Tsubasa's ear. "Just as I will take good care of you." That whispered promise had goosebumps erupting all over her body and Tsubasa shivered, an unbearable amount of heat pooling in her core. Lilith then took her hand, and Tsubasa obediently allowed her to pull her through the crowd and into one of the private rooms for performances. A bouncer stood imposingly at the door but with a wave of a hand, the bouncer opened the door and promptly left.

Tsubasa could feel excitement, dread and a mix of many other emotions as her heart hammered in her throat. She was led inside the room, with several chairs and a plush leather sofa in it. Tsubasa was now alone with a woman that she hardly knew but completely lusted over and she wondered if she had died and gone to heaven. Unhelpfully, Tsubasa's brain decided to remind her of the scene they witnessed and earlier and she once again thought of being the one in Siren's place. Tsubasa could feel her cheeks turn red again at the thought.

"Sit." Lilith commanded, indicating the armless chair in the middle of the room. Automatically, Tsubasa did as she was told and Lilith approached her, her eyes alight with something that Tsubasa was afraid to identify.

Lilith stood right in front of her, imposing and utterly sexy. Tsubasa's eyes were helplessly drawn to her impressively large breasts, covered in a tastefully lacy black bra. Seeing them so close made Tsubasa dizzy and she had to wonder for the hundredth time if she was dreaming.

"Do you like what you see?" Lilith asked with a playful smirk, no doubt noticing Tsubasa's blatant staring at her chest. Tsubasa numbly nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Mmm… Honest. Not something I dislike." She then circled behind Tsubasa slowly, taking her time. Tsubasa could practically feel her appraising stare burn through her skin and Tsubasa clenched her hands to keep them from shaking.

"I want to know your name. Tell me." Lilith said as she was now directly behind Tsubasa, her hands casually placed on Tsubasa's mostly bare shoulders. It was like the heat of Maria's touch was searing and Tsubasa swallowed nervously as she tensed.

"Tsubasa." Tsubasa answered immediately nonetheless. Tsubasa honestly felt like she would tell Lilith anything that she wanted.

"Tsubasa…" Lilith bent down, drawing out the syllables of Tsubasa's name right in her ear and Tsubasa tensed further as heat simmered in her core just from hearing her name being whispered to her like that.

"It's unfair that I know your name and you don't know mine." She then declared. "I'm Maria." Her hot breath tickled the sensitive crevice of her ear and Tsubasa was not able to stop her body from trembling.

"M-Maria…" Tsubasa echoed with a bit of a stutter, feeling awed that she now knew Lilith's true name.

"I would like it if by the end of the night you'll scream that name." Maria stated almost blandly as she stood properly, still standing behind Tsubasa. Tsubasa's heart tripped and stuttered at that all-too forward line and she tried to discretely cross her legs to hide the havoc those words caused down her underwear. "No, I will make it so that you will scream it before the night is over." Tsubasa whimpered at that dark promise, her heart rate spiking.

"Now Tsubasa, there is a certain rule that patrons have to adhere to." Maria said as she circled back and was in front of Tsubasa again. "Do you know what that is?"

"N-no." Tsubasa shook her head truthfully. Maria then smiled wickedly and her hand came forth to brush against Tsubasa's burning cheek. "No touching."

"Huh?" Tsubasa said dumbly, her thought process halting altogether, Maria's words not exactly registering when all she could think of was how she liked Maria caressing her.

"You're not allowed to touch me." Maria explained patiently, amusement flashing for a moment in her eyes. "But I can touch you if I want to. Understand?" Maria's hand then fell back to her side and Tsubasa already missed her touch. She however finally understood what Maria said after a few seconds of it processing in her lagging brain.

"B-but..!" Tsubasa didn't know why but she tried to protest. However, Maria placed a single finger on her lips, silencing her effectively.

"Rules are rules after all. I might stop if you don't follow." Maria murmured, tracing Tsubasa's lips fully with her finger. Tsubasa let out another whimper. Maria was hardly even touching Tsubasa but her touch left a burning trail of desire and Tsubasa certainly did not want it to stop. And so, Tsubasa nodded her acquiescence.

"Good girl." Maria cooed and pulled her hand back. As Maria held Tsubasa's gaze with a sultry stare, she straddled Tsubasa's lap, her arms coming to wrap around Tsubasa's shoulders. Not really expecting Maria's sudden and impossible closeness, Tsubasa was completely stunned, her eyes wide and her mouth opening just a little. Maria felt warm and was a very comfortable weight on top of her. Being so close, Tsubasa could now smell a light fragrance of roses, seemingly emitting from Maria's very skin.

Tsubasa was thoroughly convinced that she had died and went to heaven when Maria started to slowly sway her hips, beginning her seductive dance. She followed the beat of the music that could be heard from outside, her tempo slowly increasing. Since Tsubasa was wearing a dress, her skirt kept on riding upward as Maria continued her grinding and Tsubasa let out a strangled gasp when she felt the fabric of Maria's underwear brush against her thigh.

Maria then bent forward a little, her voluptuous chest pushing against Tsubasa's smaller one. Her hands tangled through Tsubasa's long blue hair, tilting Tsubasa's head up just a bit so that their eyes were still locked. Maria's long pink hair acting like a curtain as it fell around them. Maria was practically writhing on Tsubasa's lap, and Tsubasa could only clench her sweaty palms into fists, somehow remembering Maria's words and the threat of this stopping if she dared go up against that rule. Tsubasa was sure that her heartbeat was just as loud as the music, and Maria could tell just how fast and loud it was beating.

Maria then pulled back and stopped her movements, now just sitting on Tsubasa's lap as her arms retreated. Tsubasa blinked owlishly, feeling rather disappointed at the sudden loss of warmth. Tsubasa then almost choked on the very air that she was inhaling when Maria expertly unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, baring the most beautiful pair of naked breasts that Tsubasa had ever seen. When Maria saw that Tsubasa's attention was all on her breasts, she playfully groped herself, squeezing a breast with a hand. Tsubasa felt her fingers twitch and she fought to keep them still and limp at her side. It was really taking all of Tsubasa's willpower not to lean forward and lick Maria's pale pink nipples. Of course, to taunt Tsubasa even more, Maria pinched and rolled her own nipples with her fingers. Tsubasa could only let out a groan of desire and desperation, having to grab the underside of her seat tightly.

Maria smirked wickedly at her, most likely enjoying the look of desperation on Tsubasa's face and she started to grind and move her hips against Tsubasa's lap. Tsubasa was unable to stop the moan that escaped from her lips. She felt light-headed as Maria's movements slowly drove her insane with lust and arousal. Tsubasa had never been so aroused in her entire life. Her underwear felt like it was already soaked through and she was so turned on it was almost painful. She tried to spread her legs wider, desperate for more contact but with the way Maria straddled her, it was well-nigh impossible. Frustration started to peak and Tsubasa felt trapped and very, very horny and she felt like she was just going to burst yet at the same time she didn't know what to actually do with herself. Her grip on her chair was already painful and she feared that she would destroy it with how hard she was holding on. Tsubasa was going to go mad with unfulfilled desire and unwillingly, tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Maria…" Tsubasa's voice cracked as she called out Maria's name.

"Hmm?" Maria's response was a hum and put her arms around Tsubasa's shoulders again. Tsubasa gave out a choked noise when Maria's bare breasts pushed against hers.

"I… Please…" Tsubasa begged, not even able to formulate a coherent sentence as desire clouded her mind.

"Please what?" Maria drawled in her ear, her lips just touching the shell of her ear. Tsubasa whimpered and tears leaked from her eyes, her flimsy hold on her emotions breaking.

"Please, fuck me." Tsubasa pleaded with a sob, the frustrated words escaping. Maria grinned wickedly before she ground her hips even harder down Tsubasa's lap. Tsubasa gave out a strangled whimper at the jolt of pleasure.

"You have been a good girl, Tsubasa." Maria said as she placed her forehead directly on top of Tsubasa's and their noses brushed. "I would think that you deserve a reward." Their lips were so close and Tsubasa gave out a pained whimper. "I'm willing to bend the rules for you. You can touch me as much as you want." Maria murmured seductively and closed the miniscule gap between their lips, capturing Tsubasa's lips into a searing kiss.

Tsubasa gave a muffled sob of relief into the kiss, her hands letting go of the chair and she reverently wrapped her arms around Maria's waist. Maria's tongue drew the whole length of Tsubasa's bottom lip and if Tsubasa wasn't sitting down, she was sure that her knees would buckle. Willingly, Tsubasa opened her mouth and Maria's tongue immediately entered at the first opportunity. Maria explored every inch of Tsubasa's mouth, rubbing against teeth, gums and Tsubasa's own tongue. Tsubasa could scarcely keep up, perhaps a little clumsy in trying to reciprocate. Maria lips tasted of faint cherry lip gloss and a dark promise of more. It was intoxicating and Tsubasa had never wanted something so much in her entire life.

Tsubasa whined in protest when Maria broke their kiss, dragging her lips down and nipping at Tsubasa's exposed neck. "You taste so, so sweet." Maria rumbled into her neck before biting down. The sharp sensation made Tsubasa gasp and Maria soothed the bite with her tongue, dragging it across the red mark. Maria was really taking her sweet time, her movements unhurried and Tsubasa bit her lip, feeling frustrated again and she impatiently tugged on Maria's long hair.

"My, such impatience." Maria drawled, pulling away slightly. "It would be a shame if I don't indulge myself on such a beautiful woman." At Maria's words, Tsubasa did not know that it was actually possible to get even more turned on than before. Tsubasa wasn't used to being complimented like that, as Maria made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Maria then continued on, a hand coming on top of Tsubasa's still covered breasts. Maria cupped her right breast, squeezing and massaging it through her dress. Tsubasa's already heavy breathing turned ragged at the pleasurable sensations and she felt annoyed that she wasn't directly feeling Maria's touch.

"More…" Tsubasa pleaded. Maria chuckled, probably enjoying hearing Tsubasa beg. Maria then slowly pulled down each of the thin straps of Tsubasa's dress, giving both of her shoulders a nip and a kiss. Anticipation burned in Tsubasa's gut as Maria yanked her dress down to her waist, exposing Tsubasa's bra-clad chest. Her bra was then taken off and promptly thrown aside, revealing Tsubasa's chest to Maria's hungry eyes.

Tsubasa's eyes fluttered close when Maria placed butterfly kisses on her collarbone, slowly moving downwards her newly exposed breasts. Maria kissed her way down to Tsubasa's left breast, making sure that every inch of it was covered in kisses except for Tsubasa's aching nipple. Maria also started to massage and knead Tsubasa's other breast, pinching and rolling the nipple with her fingers. Tsubasa's breath hitched and she started squirming, anxious for more of Maria's touch.

When Maria finally took Tsubasa's nipple in her hot mouth, Tsubasa arched her back and her hands threaded themselves in Maria's long hair, wordlessly begging her for more. Maria then swirled her tongue around and around Tsubasa's nipple before scraping her teeth on it, making Tsubasa almost jump at the sensation. Maria then dragged her wet tongue across the nipple to soothe it, flicking a few times and sending jolts of pleasure across Tsubasa's body. Maria opened her mouth wider, trying to get as much of Tsubasa's breast in her mouth, kissing and suckling and nipping. It drove Tsubasa absolutely crazy with pleasure. Maria was then careful to repeat the same action on Tsubasa's other breast as she switched.

"Mmm… You taste so good." Maria moaned as her mouth released Tsubasa's overly stimulated nipple with a pop. Tsubasa felt really pleased and aroused at the compliment, her sex clenching almost painfully in response.

"But I would like to taste more of you." Maria said as she stood up, abandoning Tsubasa's lap. Tsubasa keenly felt the absence of warmth, shivering as her saliva coated breasts felt the cold air. "Now Tsubasa, stand up."

At the command, Tsubasa obeyed, not without difficulty as her knees felt rather weak from all the teasing that she endured. "Lie down on the sofa and spread yourself for me." The command was very straight-forward and Tsubasa felt her stomach flip-flop with nervousness and anticipation. Tsubasa clumsily settled down on the plush couch, lying down. She was way conscious of Maria's searing gaze as Tsubasa reluctantly hooked her left ankle on the back of the couch and her right foot rested on the floor, spreading herself wide for Maria.

Maria then settled herself on her stomach between Tsubasa's legs, easily pulling Tsubasa's dress upward for better access. Maria's hand touched Tsubasa's knee before sliding up to her inner thigh, rubbing and massaging the sensitive skin there. Tsubasa almost jumped out of the sofa when Maria's other hand traced Tsubasa's core through her panties.

"So wet and ready." Maria moaned, seemingly delighted at the ruined state of Tsubasa's panties and Tsubasa flushed scarlet. "It must've been torture for you." Maria must've attempted to sound sympathizing but it mostly came out as a giggle, rubbing Tsubasa lightly in circles with two of her fingers. Tsubasa shuddered at the maddeningly light touch, even more of wetness gushing out and coating Maria's fingers. There was no way that Tsubasa's panties are even salvageable after tonight.

Tsubasa just about died however when Maria bent her face forward and took a deep breath of Tsubasa's arousal. Her nose brushed against the fabric and Tsubasa groaned when Maria planted a kiss right on Tsubasa's covered crotch.

"T-take it off." Tsubasa whined, wanting so badly to feel Maria's lips on her core.

"No." Maria told her bluntly and gave Tsubasa a slow lick through her panties. Tsubasa cried out at the muffled sensation, her hands gripping the sofa tightly.

"Please..!" Tsubasa feverishly begged. Maria didn't listen to her; instead she nipped at Tsubasa's inner thighs, leaving a series of bite marks at the pale flesh. Tsubasa could once again feel the prick of tears in her eyes as her frustration and need threatened to overwhelm her once more.

"Maria, Please…" Tsubasa begged again with a sob. Maria seemed to finally take pity on her, her fingers trailing upwards to the waistband of her panties. She tugged them down lightly, and Tsubasa was very eager to help Maria, rising off the sofa to allow the offending fabric to slide down to Tsubasa's ankles and finally off. Maria settled down between Tsubasa's legs again, reminding her kindly to spread herself with a nudge on Tsubasa's thigh. Tsubasa was now completely bare to Maria's eyes.

"To have you so willing and open to me, it makes me quite happy." Maria smirked as she looked up at Tsubasa with smoldering eyes. Tsubasa could not trust herself to speak, embarrassed yet too turned on to even deny what Maria said.

Tsubasa hissed when Maria blew a stream of air on her aching pussy. If Maria didn't give Tsubasa what she so desperately wanted, Tsubasa felt that she would lose her mind.

"Yes…" Tsubasa moaned when Maria finally placed a kiss on her crotch. She then gave the whole length of Tsubasa's pussy a long, slow lick and Tsubasa bucked her hips, wanting more contact.

"Delicious." Maria hummed, her voice muffled and Tsubasa's full body nearly jumped upwards at the sudden vibration. Tsubasa threaded her hands in Maria's hair in an effort to keep her there where she needed Maria the most, all sense of propriety gone. Maria was such a merciless tease and Tsubasa couldn't take anymore teasing!

Maria laughed, sending another jolt of pleasure through Tsubasa's core and finally spread Tsubasa with her fingers. Maria then traced the tip of her tongue around Tsubasa's throbbing clit and a high-pitched whine escaped Tsubasa's lips. And then, Tsubasa was lost in ecstasy as Maria feasted on her. Maria lapped at the stiff nub, then swirling and licking the wet flesh. Maria skillfully ran her tongue along every nook and cranny it could reach and Tsubasa moaned and grunted and writhed underneath the tender assault. Tsubasa cried out when Maria took her engorged clitoris into her mouth and sucked, her vision turning to white as pleasure assaulted her in waves. Having been worked up so long and so hard, it didn't take long for Tsubasa's limbs to tremble, gripping Maria's head harder to encourage her. Tsubasa shamelessly pumped her hips in rhythm with Maria's talented lips and tongue, mindlessly wanting the promise of release.

Tsubasa no longer cared about how loud she was being, her moans increasing in volume and frequency. It served to spurn Maria who tirelessly ate Tsubasa out. Tsubasa yelped when Maria inserted a finger into her waiting heat and started to pump it in and out. When Maria inserted a second finger and continued her thrusting and licking, Tsubasa was finally thrown off the edge and she screamed Maria's name loudly, just as Maria promised that she would. Tsubasa's orgasm hit her with the force of a tsunami, her body arching at the rush of euphoria. Tsubasa could only ride the wave of sensation and her eyes burned with tears, a few escaping from blessed relief. Maria did not stop her actions however, and Tsubasa had to endure another and more intense orgasm than before.

"Maria!" Tsubasa wailed one last time, her body convulsing uncontrollably. Her mind blanked to white and Tsubasa could not help it as her consciousness slipped and she fainted from the sheer amount of pleasure that her body had endured.

* * *

Kanade's eyes were glued to Siren's shapely ass as she followed her through the crowd. She could not wipe the huge and rather stupid grin off her face even if she tried, and a few patrons gave her weird looks. How could she not be happy after all? A really hot stripper just asked Kanade if she wanted to fuck her. Kanade had nodded dumbly at the offer, even if she had to leave Tsubasa behind. Ah well, Tsubasa was probably going to get laid with Lilith anyway and Kanade definitely wanted to try her luck with Siren. It's a win-win situation for the both of them. Although Kanade still felt a tad guilty for being a voyeur earlier.

Siren led Kanade to a series of private rooms guarded by a bouncer. Siren spoke to him briefly, and with a nod left after opening the door. Kanade could feel her excitement double as she enthusiastically followed Siren into the room. Kanade hardly noticed the décor and the furniture in the room as she was much too occupied with leering at Siren's body.

"What's your name?" Siren then asked her, cool and confident and utterly unbothered by Kanade's lusty stare.

"Kanade." Kanade answered, not missing a beat.

"Call me Serena." Kanade blinked, a little shocked that Siren had even given her name so easily, gaping at her. "Wouldn't you like that, Kanade?" Serena then smiled. When she smiled like that, she looked so innocent and angelic even, but Kanade could easily discern that her eyes glinted with a dark desire that admittedly excited Kanade very much.

Kanade coughed, trying to hide how pleased she was that she could call Siren by her real name. She needed to get back in the game. "So Serena, where's my private show?" Kanade then asked as she recovered, smirking a little.

"Since it is a show you have to sit down." Serena reminded her, gesturing to the armed chair in the middle of the room. Serena looked amused, unfazed at the straightforward question. Kanade's admiration increased a notch. Seemed like Serena would be difficult to fluster and that seemed like a challenge that Kanade would love to tackle.

"Can't we go straight to the main event?" Kanade asked with a trace of a whine, sitting down on the chair and crossing her legs.

"You are quite impatient, not that I dislike that." Serena laughed fully this time, and Kanade really liked how her laugh sounded. "But this is my show. You only get to watch." Serena's smile turned into a devious smirk and Kanade had to grudgingly agree to that.

"I have to remind you of a rule though." Serena said as she slowly positioned herself in front of Kanade. Kanade was immediately distracted by Serena's perfect breasts. They weren't as voluptuous as her sister's or even Kanade's but Kanade had liked them immediately as they suited Serena's slighter frame very well. Plus, Kanade feels as though Serena's breasts would just be the perfect size for Kanade's palms. "You're not allowed to touch me."

Since Kanade was quite occupied with staring, she didn't exactly understand what Serena just said. She knew that Serena said something but it flew way over her head. "What was that?" Kanade asked, mournfully tearing her eyes away from Serena's chest and back to her lovely cyan eyes.

"You are not allowed to touch me." Serena drawled, emphasizing each word as she raised her eyebrows at Kanade's inattentiveness. Now that finally registered in Kanade's brain and a wave of indignation swamped her suddenly.

"WHAT?!" Kanade exclaimed, extremely displeased. What do you mean she can't touch those perfect titties!?

"Rules are rules, Kanade-san." Serena pointed out to her with a smirk and Kanade twitched in annoyance a little at being called that formally, even if it was said rather mockingly. "If you do not follow the rules, then you would have to leave." Serena sounded gleeful almost as she levied that threat at Kanade.

Kanade only gave out a tsk sound as she crossed her arms petulantly like a child. She thought there would be fucking! How could she fuck Serena if she's not allowed to touch her!?

"You should just enjoy the show. I promise it'll be worth it." Serena purred, her voice dripping with promise and Kanade felt a teeny bit mollified and she relaxed a little. Well, there was no way that she was turning down a private show with a real hot stripper.

"Hit me then." Kanade gave Serena a matching smirk and even a wink. Serena only smiled in reply, brimming with confidence as she started moving to the beat of the music spilling in the room from the outside.

Kanade's breath decided to leave her as she watched Serena dance seductively to the beat, her tantalizing hips swaying. Serena's hands began touching herself slowly, bending over to touch her thighs, up to her bare and toned stomach. She then ran her hands along the lacy fabric of her bra. Kanade's eyes firmly followed that journey, wishing that it was her hands that explored Serena's luscious body.

The most charming thing that Kanade found about Serena (aside from her utterly drool-worthy body) was that her movements conveyed confidence that bordered on arrogance; like she knew she was the most beautiful creature here in this world. Kanade would agree in a heartbeat as she gripped the arms of the chair she was sitting on. Serena had barely even started and Kanade already wanted so badly to feel every inch of her glorious body with her hands.

When Serena started squeezing her breasts with a rather obvious taunting look on her face, Kanade could practically feel her flimsy resolve not to touch slowly erode away. Serena then let out a sweet moan as she cupped her breasts together, the straps of her bra both falling to the sides of her arms. Kanade's arousal spiked at the delicious sound and it was taking all of her willpower to remain still. Serena's fingers then went under her bra, lifting it slightly as she ran her fingers at the edges. She then reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Kanade was now internally screaming as Serena held the bra to her chest with her arms, knowing that Kanade was anxiously waiting for Serena's perfect breasts to be uncovered. Serena then winked at her and turned her back on Kanade, showing off her now bare back as she removed her bra while not showing Kanade any inch of what she so coveted.

All of Kanade's resistance crumbled into fine dust at that deliberate teasing. A low growl came from Kanade's throat as she felt a little pissed and too aroused for her own good. Fuck that rule! There is no way that Kanade was going to follow that stupid rule, not when Serena was teasing her like this!

And so, Kanade launched herself at Serena, intent on getting what she so craved. Serena seemed oblivious as her back was turned and Kanade could already feel her mouth water at the thought of being this close to having that fine body. However, Serena effortlessly dodged, stepping to the left just as Kanade was about to grab her from behind. Suddenly, Kanade was zeroing in on the couch behind Serena, and she frantically tried to stop lest she hit it with her head. She barely managed to twist her body in time and her ass and back met the cushions as she landed heavily.

"Yeowch." Kanade winced and shook her head. Even though the sofa was plush and soft, landing so heavily on it still hurt a bit and Kanade rubbed her head. Momentarily, she forgot all about Serena as she grumbled about getting killed by sofas.

"You did deserve that." Serena's amused voice reminded Kanade of her predicament. A little alarmed, she looked up, only to be greeted by the lovely sight of Serena's bare breasts. Kanade gasped, totally caught off-guard by the sight of Serena's pale pink nipples. Serena used that to her advantage, sitting on Kanade's lap and lightly wrapped an arm around Kanade's shoulders. Lap full with a seductively grinning half-naked stripper that happened to fulfill all of Kanade's fantasies, Kanade's brain suddenly shut down despite her earlier desire to pounce said stripper. The smell of jasmine tickled Kanade's nose and she took a deep breath, unable to help herself.

"You could certainly stand to be a bit more obedient, Kanade." Serena whispered directly into Kanade's ear, her delightfully uncovered breasts pressed against Kanade's arm. "You wouldn't want to end this too early, would you?" Serena sounded so sweet and innocent but her movements were anything but. Her left palm lightly came into contact with Kanade's chest and slowly moved up and down. Even through the shirt that Kanade was wearing, Serena's teasing touch burned. Kanade found herself speechless and utterly weak at the touch.

Serena then played with the tie on Kanade's dress shirt, pulling it out and smoothing it with her fingers. "Now, do be a good girl and go back to your seat." Serena said sweetly as she removed herself from Kanade's lap. Serena then tugged lightly at Kanade's tie and Kanade mindlessly stood up at the cue. Serena used the tie like a leash that Kanade happily followed and she sat back down on the seat that she occupied earlier. Serena then straddled her this time, her legs smoothly sliding beneath the arms of the chair.

Kanade's heart stuttered as she gazed into Serena's eyes directly, their chests now lightly pressed against each other. Serena still did not let go of Kanade's tie and she used it to keep Kanade looking at her only. Kanade was completely oblivious to everything as she stared feverishly into Serena's eyes.

"See? That wasn't that hard wasn't it?" Serena purred, her breath fanning Kanade's lips and Kanade could not help but wonder what those lips would taste like. She only needs to tilt her head just a little and their lips would meet but Serena was faster as she let Kanade's tie go and placed a finger on Kanade's lips. "You might get a reward later if you stay put. Remember that." Serena then smirked and slid away from Kanade's lap and stood up. Kanade mourned the loss of warmth, her hand automatically moving to catch one last touch. However, Kanade found that she couldn't move her arms at all, and she looked down only to see that both of her hands were tied down at the wrist to the arms of the chair.

"H-hey! What's this?" Kanade exclaimed, trying to break free from her bonds. She was tied real good as the bonds wouldn't even budge.

"Consider it as a bit of punishment for your earlier disobedience and for being a little voyeur." Serena giggled as she lightly traced the cloth binding Kanade to the chair. How did she even tie Kanade's hands? Kanade didn't even notice at all! "And it guarantees your reward." Serena then gave Kanade's a hand one last teasing touch before she moved away. Kanade could only pout, not at all expecting this sudden predicament.

"You are such a tease." Kanade grumbled and Serena laughed lightly in response as she began her striptease again. Of course, Kanade's eyes were drawn back to Serena's too perfect chest and she felt her desire get stoked again when Serena started massaging her breasts, her gaze sultry and locked with Kanade's. She pinched and rolled her nipples with her fingers and Kanade could only enviously look.

Serena then turned around once more, bending over and showing Kanade her delicious ass. Kanade's mouth went dry and she tugged at her bonds, wanting to run her hand through that soft expanse of skin. Her pussy was still sadly covered by her very tasteful white lace panties and Kanade so badly wanted to tear them off. Serena groped her ass, squeezing and teasingly running her hands all over it and over her covered pussy.

"You're really terrible, you know that?" Kanade was unable to stop herself from commenting, a scowl forming on her face. Being tied like this with the most tantalizing display right in front of her was not very fun for Kanade. Serena however giggled again, most likely liking to taunt and tease Kanade too much.

Serena's fingers slid under the waistband of her panties, teasingly pulling it down and then up again. Kanade gave out an aggravated growl , her hands clenching into fists. Serena then slid her panties down inch by inch until it was lowered to her thighs. Kanade gave a strangled hiss at the full sight of Serena's tight rump and she tried harder this time to get away from her bonds, the cloth digging into her wrists now. Serena pulled her panties off fully, still clad in her garterbelt and stockings. When Serena turned around back to facing Kanade, even though she was expecting it, Kanade groaned when she saw Serena's uncovered pussy. And of course to further taunt Kanade, Serena began touching herself, her fingers sliding and rubbing her flesh. Kanade's arousal spiked even further and she was starting to get really pissed as she had half a mind to destroy the chair she was sitting on if it meant that she'll get free and have her wicked way with Serena's body.

"Do you like what you see, Kanade?" Serena asked her with that damned innocent look on her face again. God, Kanade both loved and hated how Serena could appear that way when she's teasing her so badly.

"If I answer 'yes' will you let go of me?" Kanade asked her own question, frustration seeping into her voice. Serena pretended to think it over, her innocent look being replaced by a devilish smirk as she strutted towards Kanade nearly naked.

"No." Serena answered blandly as she then sat on Kanade's lap, facing away from her. Kanade's heartbeat jumped to dangerous levels when Serena pressed her bare back against her chest. Serena's head was nestled on Kanade's shoulder and Kanade cursed her bonds as she could not even reach to touch any part of Serena's body. Serena seemingly radiated heat, the warmth of her body seeping through Kanade's clothes.

"Now, don't move." Serena whispered into Kanade's ear as Kanade felt her spread her legs wide and start to pleasure herself with her fingers. Kanade froze, unable to believe the degree of teasing that Serena was even capable of. Kanade felt Serena's breathing became shallow and heard her low moans of ecstasy as she pleasured herself, Kanade's own breathing quickened as she looked down to perversely watch Serena masturbate right at her lap. This probably takes the cake as the worst torture that Kanade had ever endured. She wanted to rage and break free of her bonds but Kanade also didn't want Serena to stop.

"God fucking damn it Serena!" Kanade cursed as she writhed beneath Serena, her anger and arousal peaking. She already ruined her panties earlier. They're probably soaking wet now and completely unusable. "Stop teasing me like this!" Kanade lashed out angrily, struggling violently against her bonds and Serena's body. Serena stopped her ministrations on herself and stood up. Kanade felt the loss keenly but she was also pissed so she ignored it and glared up heatedly at Serena who was still smirking.

"So violent." Serena drawled, looking delighted at Kanade's pissed off mood. She drew a fingertip along Kanade's cheek and Kanade realized that it was a little wet. Immediately, she realized that Serena was using that hand to touch herself. Kanade shuddered despite herself, incredibly turned on at the thought. And when Serena had the audacity to trace Kanade's lips with that finger, Kanade immediately took that opportunity and captured it into her mouth. Kanade nearly groaned at the sweet taste as she swirled her tongue around the appendage and greedily sucked. Kanade looked at Serena heatedly as she bit down. Serena actually moaned, and Kanade felt her desire to fuck her skyrocket through the roof.

"You're not making this any easier, aren't you?" Kanade said with faux calm as she let Serena's finger go with a pop.

"Easier on you, no." Serena admitted readily and kissed the finger that Kanade was ravishing earlier. God, Serena was really an expert at riling Kanade up. Kanade's patience was reaching its breaking point, her pupils already starting to dilate as her desire was stoked again and again. With all her might, Kanade tried to break free, a snarl forming on her face. The cloth dug painfully into Kanade's wrists but she was beyond caring now as she tried to pull her hands free.

"You really are too impatient, Kanade." Serena pointed out, putting her hands on Kanade's bound wrists. "But I'm getting impatient too." She then leaned forward, her face mere inches from Kanade's. Kanade stopped struggling, surprised at the sudden close proximity. "I think it's time for you to get your reward." Serena whispered, a mere inch from Kanade's lips and then captured her lips. Kanade's heartbeat jumped as their lips met. She was a little stunned, unable to reciprocate at the sudden assault. Serena's lips were soft, better than Kanade even imagined. Serena kept the kiss light and teasing, not that that was unusual. Serena probably lived to tease and she's doing a splendid job yet again.

Finally recovering, Kanade growled low in her throat and mindlessly tried to grab Serena's waist. She was surprised once again when she was able to move her arms freely. Kanade recovered even faster now and she stood up and grabbed Serena's waist to pull her into a fierce and bruising kiss. Kanade didn't care if she was being too rough as she bit down Serena's lips. It wasn't enough to draw blood but Serena hummed in approval as she let Kanade do what she wanted. Kanade took hold of Serena's ass, squeezing her buttocks together before grinding their hips together. Serena moaned again, sounding like sweet music to Kanade's ears and she wanted to hear more of it.

When Serena tried to pull away, Kanade immediately followed, desperate for more contact. Serena had to push Kanade away by her shoulders with a surprisingly firm grip and Kanade was displeased at that.

"Aren't you going to fuck me?" Serena asked with raised eyebrows, her lips swollen because of Kanade's bruising kisses.

"Well, of course." Kanade sounded offended. Why was she even asking such a stupid question? Of course she was going to fuck Serena!

"Then do so already." Serena said with a touch of impatience. Kanade's mouth formed a perfect 'o' at the demand. Serena really liked to surprise Kanade a lot. Serena then sat on the sofa, spreading her legs invitingly as she stared sultrily into Kanade's eyes. Kanade of course did not need any telling twice as she positioned herself between Serena's legs and kissed her again.

Kanade then trailed downwards, scraping her teeth and sucking on Serena's neck briefly before arriving at her intended destination, Serena's most perfect chest. Kanade enthusiastically kneaded and massaged the soft flesh, marveling at how good it felt in her hand. Also, her earlier observation had been right; Serena's breast is indeed the perfect size for Kanade as she cupped one in her hand. Kanade's mouth then latched onto a nipple and sucked hard while roughly squeezing the other over and over.

"More." Serena demanded as she threaded her hands in Kanade's wild mane of hair, tugging a little to get her point across. Kanade was more than happy to oblige as she sucked and licked with all enthusiasm. She lightly bit down before tugging a little at the nipple with her teeth and was rewarded with a strangled gasp from Serena. She then nipped and licked the mound all over; leaving small bite marks as she moved to give the same treatment to Serena's other breast. Kanade was having the time of her life as she totally loved worshipping Serena's breasts like this.

"Do you want more?" Kanade asked huskily as she pulled away to look up at Serena. This time it was her turn to be the tease.

"Of course! Don't you dare stop!" Serena exclaimed, her earlier teasing and innocent tone replaced by a darker and demanding one. It unexpectedly sent a shiver down Kanade's spine. Serena sounded hot when she was being demanding. Kanade found herself grinning, feeling powerful. Well, Serena didn't beg but she was being bossy. That sort of worked too as it meant that she really liked what Kanade was doing.

So Kanade continued down, leaving kisses on Serena's stomach. She kneeled on the floor for better leverage as she arrived at the main event. Kanade's mouth watered as she saw how wet and slick Serena was for her. Kanade then took hold of Serena's legs to mount her feet on the sofa on either side of Kanade, keeping her wide and open to Kanade's hungry stare. Serena didn't seem to mind the brazen position as she gave a pleased all her lucky stars for this opportunity, Kanade settled to eat out Serena's pussy. She licked with all energy, making sure to cover all of the slippery flesh with her saliva.

"Harder!" Serena demanded as she held Kanade's head and pushed her closer to her aching core. Kanade could not help but grin as she parted Serena's folds to flick her tongue over her clit repeatedly. Serena's moans became more frequent, further encouraging Kanade. Knowing that Serena was more than ready, Kanade positioned her right hand in front of Serena's entrance, before plunging three fingers into the wet heat. It was amazing how Kanade's fingers just slid easily into Serena, telling Kanade just how wet and aroused Serena was. Serena mewled in pleasure and arched her back, which then turned to a louder moan as Kanade pumped her fingers in and out quickly. Serena wasn't shy in moving her hips to Kanade's thrusts and licks, trying to make it as pleasurable for her as possible. Kanade felt her pussy clench in response. It was such a turn on when someone shamelessly seeks such wanton pleasure for themselves.

"K-Kanade…" Serena gasped her name when she captured Serena's clitoris into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could while continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of Serena. Kanade was totally relentless, even when her wrist and her jaw was starting to hurt, still she kept on pleasuring Serena, wanting to hear her scream her name in ecstasy.

"I'm so close…" Serena was panting hard now and even without her saying anything Kanade knew that Serena was indeed close. She just needed a bit more incentive. Kanade then scraped her teeth on Serena's clit, not hard enough to bite but it was more pressure than the sensitive bundle of nerves could handle. At the same time, Kanade curled her fingers, knowing that she would find Serena's g-spot and give her pleasure overload. Serena was only able to handle that onslaught for a few seconds before she came with a loud, high-pitched moan. It wasn't the scream that Kanade wanted to hear but it was the loudest sound she had ever heard escape from Serena's lips.

Kanade's victory was short-lived however, as seconds after Serena convulsed with her orgasm, Kanade was suddenly swamped by an intense feeling of pleasure all over her body. Kanade did not know how or what that intense pleasure was but it hit her like a truck and she came with a strangled moan, her eyes wide before they slid shut as she slumped forward to Serena and lost consciousness.

* * *

Tsubasa went back to consciousness with a groan. Her head felt fuzzy and she felt exhausted, like she just ran a marathon. However, there was a sweet and pleasant burn that she felt in her muscles, quite unlike how she would feel when she was working out.

"Uuugh… Did someone get the plate number on that truck…?" Tsubasa heard a familiar voice moan somewhere nearby. Hearing Kanade's voice seemed to jumpstart Tsubasa's brain and she opened her eyes, only to find a slightly unfamiliar yet familiar ceiling. She sat up slowly, finding herself on top of a couch. When she turned, Kanade was also on a couch on the other side of the room. The room was empty except for the both of them.

"Kanade?" Tsubasa called out, wondering why her throat felt rather dry and it hurt a little, like when she practiced her singing too much.

"Tsubasa?" Kanade answered her call as she too sat up cradling her head. "What the hell just happened? Why do I feel like I just got hit by a truck?"

"I… I don't know." Tsubasa answered as she lightly shook her head. Strange, she couldn't remember how or why they were here. Tsubasa looked down at herself, finding that she was still wearing her black dress and even her heels. Wait, why was she wearing this again..?

"The strip club." Tsubasa then remembered. That's right, it was their day off and Kanade insisted that they go to one when night fell. It was because she wanted to watch…

"Maria!"

"Serena!" Both of them suddenly exclaimed as they remembered. They then looked at each other as memories of what happened decided to play in their minds with vivid clarity. Unable to help it, Tsubasa felt her face blush to the very roots of her hair while Kanade had a rather creepy and dreamy look on her face.

"Wild night, huh Tsubasa?" Kanade then commented knowingly and Tsubasa felt like she wanted to die as Kanade smirked at her.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa's voice was much more high-pitched than normal as she hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. She didn't want to admit it but Kanade was right. Just remembering all that Maria did to her, she was surprised she didn't faint again from all the blood rushing to her head.

"So we both had the best night ever?" Kanade asked even though she knew the answer. Tsubasa could only nod reluctantly. "That was certainly a trip, although I can't remember why I even fainted in the first place…" Kanade then murmured softly.

"Huh?" Tsubasa blinked, not having heard Kanade's murmured words.

"Nothing. Just wondering where the stripper sisters are. They kinda just left us here." Kanade shook her head before pointing out the obvious. Tsubasa frowned then, feeling a little upset that Maria didn't even stay.

"They could've at least waited for us to wake up or something…" Kanade muttered, voicing out Tsubasa's unspoken concern. Tsubasa sighed as she nodded to that sentiment.

"Come on Tsubasa, let's have Ogawa pick us up and let's go home." Kanade then said tiredly. Tsubasa was more than happy to agree as she nodded. Kanade then pulled out her phone from her pocket to contact Ogawa. Tsubasa then looked around the room. This seemed to be different from the room that she was in earlier with Maria. She then spotted something lying on the low table in the room.

Curious, Tsubasa came closer to see a white card lying face down on it. She snatched it quickly and flipped it over, revealing neat cursive handwriting. The earlier frown on Tsubasa's face melted as it was replaced by a grin as she read the contents quickly.

"Ogawa said he'll be here in ten minutes." Kanade said as she stowed her phone back to her pocket. Tsubasa didn't answer as she traced one of the names written on the card. "Tsubasa?" Kanade called out to her curiously and Tsubasa snapped out of her trance.

"What've you got there?" Kanade asked as she approached. With a smile, Tsubasa gave her the card and Kanade read through it quickly. Her frown was also replaced by a grin and she looked at Tsubasa.

"We are definitely going back here again." Kanade announced and Tsubasa gave a nod of assent as she read through the card again.

'Tsubasa and Kanade,

We apologize that we won't be there when you wake as we still have work. It had been quite an enjoyable night so do come back and visit us again.

Maria and Serena'


End file.
